Beautiful Soul, An AkuRoku fanfic
by wishIcouldCosplay
Summary: my first fan-fic Bishounen-ai.


"I don't know Dem, he's my best friend, I don't want to ruin anything." Roxas was nervous as he said his thank-you and good-bye when he hung up the phone.

He tossed his phone on his bathroom counter and sighed, trying to convince himself to do what needed to be done, "Sheesh, for beings with 'no hearts' we have a lot of emotional issues." He mumbled to himself.

He got dressed because he was supposed to go to the movies with Demyx, Zexion and Axel. He put on a plain black T-shirt, his favorite pair of Levi's and his black converse, went to the bathroom and styled his hair into the usual mess of spikes and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

He heard a honk and grabbed his jacket and keys and bolted out the door. He got in the back seat of the PT Cruiser that Demyx proudly owned and buckled himself in next to Zexion. "'Sup Zex?" Roxas asked. Zexion looked up from his homework and shrugged. "Not much, what about you? I don't see you much." He replied in his ever-calm tone. Roxas laughed, "A whole fat load of nothing, and you don't see much of me because I never go to the library." He said with a smile.

"Okay now, pipe down! The movie selections are: 1) Karma 2) Moonlight 3) The Year of the Heartless and 4) Überzombie 6: The Return of Kathku!" Axel rattled off some information about them all and took votes; no one wanted to see any of them. So Demyx parked at The Nocturne, a well-known karaoke and bar with hope in his eyes. "Can we? Please!" He begged. Everyone shrugged and got out of the car, except Zexion. "Come on Zex, it'll be fun." Demyx coaxed, and ultimately Zexion relinquished his seat and they went in.

The club was in full-swing, Axel found them a table and the waitress asked if they'd like a drink, everyone flashed ID's and ordered, she went away and came back with two Long Island Ice Teas, an Amaretto Sour and a Piña Colada and passed them out accordingly.

Demyx was unbelievably excited as he grabbed his Piña Colada and Zexion just rolled his eyes as he reached for the amaretto Sour.

"Dem, what are we doing here exactly?" Axel finally asked when Demyx came back from scribbling on a piece of paper on the DJ booth. Avoiding the question, Demyx turned to Roxas and started talking about work. "Demyx answer the –" Axel was cut-off by the DJ.

"Alrighty people, rocking the mic next is: Zexion! Whose hobbies include reading, avoiding Demyx and ignoring people! Step on up Zexion! Your song will be Love Hurts by Nazareth!" The DJ announced as Demyx shoved him into the mic, "Dem, I'm gonna kill you!" Zexion said, and then the song started.

"Dem! You're a complete ass! Why would you do that to him?" Roxas said, overly shocked. "Did you give them his hobbies?" Axel asked. "Nope, he's a regular here." Demyx said as he settled down and finally listened to the perfection in Zexion's voice. *oooh ooh love hurts*

Zexion's song came to a close and the DJ announced that it was Demyx's turn and that Zexion had picked out a very special song for him to sing.

The music cued and Demyx had an unparalleled look of shock on his face, glared at Zexion then began.

*I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go oooh*

Zexion had the most evil expression on his face as he received two high-fives from Roxas and Axel. "That is a cruel joke man!" Axel said, in between bouts of laughter. All Zexion could say was "Revenge is sweet."

Demyx got done and ordered another Piña Colada, downed it and ordered a Jagerbomb. "Zex, .evil." He said as he downed the Jager. Zexion just smiled.

A few more songs went by and the DJ called out Roxas' name and told him he would be singing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

-a/n: yes, ironic, I know :D -

Roxas blushed, knowing Demyx had picked this song out for a purpose. He went up to the mic before the music started and decided to dedicate the song. *mumbles "here goes something"* "I wanna dedicate this to a special someone in the audience, and to thank my dopey friend Demyx for making me do this! This one's for a hot-tempered red-head I know!" Then the song began, you could feel the crowd feeling what Roxas was putting into the song.

Demyx turned to Axel, "He's talking about you ya'know. He called me earlier asking how to tell you." He whispered.

*I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul.*

Axel's face was such a deep shade of red it nearly matched his hair. Listening to this beautiful boy sing him this gorgeous song, he thought about all those times Roxas had been there for him when his relationships had ended. *thinking "How the Hell did I not notice?"*

The song came to an end and Roxas came back to the table, and told Demyx he was going to the restroom.

"Hey, Axe, DJ's calling your name, so you might want to unzombify!" Zexion shouted in his ear. "Your song, Axel, should you choose to accept it, is Hella Good by No Doubt!" The DJ called out again.

Roxas came out of the bathroom just in time to watch the love of his life, his best friend, Axel go on stage. He hurried back to the table so he wouldn't miss the song. "He was a zombie Rox, I had to yell in his ear." Zexion informed him.

Roxas was getting worried, because Axel had gone over and started talking with the DJ. "Hey Dem, I'm gonna –" This time it was Roxas who was cut off by the DJ. " We have a song change! And a request to the courageous Roxas! The hot-tempered red-head on stage would like to request a duet!"

Roxas about died, the shock was so overwhelming. Then Axel grabbed the mic, "Rox, you can't just say no after you tell me you love me in front of, like a hundred people," Axel taunted "unless you're chicken." He finished as he winked.

The crowd started cheering for Roxas to go on stage. "Alright, enough peer pressure, the song is Faithfully by Journey!" The DJ interjected.

Roxas ran up to the stage and grabbed the second mic, almost in tears, he was so grateful and relieved, and the Axel did something Roxas was definitely not expecting'; right there, in front of "like a hundred people" Axel leaned down and claimed Roxas' mouth with his own, took a step back and looked deep into his blue eyes. "Rox, I love you too, I know now that I was a complete idiot for not noticing. Will you, be mind?" Axel put his "nonexistent" heart into that question.

The tears fell down Roxas' face as Axel finished his apology and then asked his question. Roxas could only nod out a yes, too afraid he'd start bawling. Axel leaned and hugged him tight.

"Alright lovebirds, DJ Wakka has a show to run *laughs* so here are Akuroku covering Faithfully!"

Axel started, and all Roxas could think about was how much he loved this man, his flaming hair and simmering emerald eyes, the heat that radiated off of him.

Roxas came in for is part of the duet and hearing sing, all Axel could think about was how stupid he had been, he'd always loved Roxas, but had always told himself that he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"They sang together beautifully, Dem. Roxas owes you." Zexion said after they'd dropped them off at Axel's place. Demyx shook his head, "Nah, they don't owe me anything." He said, a glint in his eye as he kept driving.

"Dem, we passed my house four blocks ago!" Zexion said. All Demyx replied with was "I know."

-a/n: I hope it was good obviously I'm planning more. This was my first fan-fic ever! Bishounen-ai!


End file.
